U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,616 describes a lustrous satin-appearing, opaque film composition and the method of preparing the same. While this material is an excellent composite film having good utility in the field of wrapping and packaging, depending upon the polymer employed in the surface layer, difficulty is encountered in printing or writing on its surface in the absence of an after-treatment, such as corona discharge, or modifying the surface in some other fashion. Said U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,616 is, in its entirety, incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel film structure, the surface of which is comparatively highly compatible with printing inks and the marking material of pencils and pens. It yet another object of the present invention to provide a film structure of comparatively low coefficient of friction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of such a film structure.